


Stalker-aftermath

by thezonefic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, non graphic description of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Stalker, video tapes are found in Nick's apartment, they are in the possession of the CSI, the police and the DA has reviewed them. This is how the revelation of the existence of the tapes is made to Grissom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker-aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CSI Fuh-Q-Fest, 2004. Gil/Nick, answering challenge #11: There was a pile of video tapes in the ceiling of Nigel Crane's first victim; where are the tapes from Nick's apartment and what's on them?
> 
> Beta: Black Rose, thanks very much for the help in improving the fic.
> 
> Date Written/Posted: written 2004, reposted after beta July 2005

Gil a moment of your time," Sheriff Mobley called out as Grissom and Catherine made their way passed the CSI break room.

"Of course Sheriff. I'll meet up with the rest of you at Charlie's Catherine, save some of the coffee for me," Grissom stated his voice reflecting his exhaustion after a long and difficult night shift.

"Sure Grissom, I'll try and restrain Greg and Warrick from drinking the pot dry before you get there. Want me to order for you?" Catherine asked.

"No thank you Catherine, I'll order when I get there. You know Charlie hates when we pre-order then show up late," Grissom replied.

"We'll try to keep you as short a time as possible Gil, but this is very important, otherwise I would not be interfering in your time off," Mobley said. "We've gathered in my office."

The door to Mobley's office opened easily, the sheriff motioning Grissom to proceed through the doorway, two persons already seated at the large conference table ceasing their quiet conservation as the night shift CSI supervisor entered the room.

"Grissom, this is Assistant DA Caroline Rodriquez, and Detective Jeff Rogers. Detective Rogers is the lead investigator in the Nick Stokes aspect of the Nigel Crane case. Detective, if you please," Mobley motioned.

Grissom walked forward offering his hand first to the Assistant DA and then to the police Detective.

"Mr. Grissom, I believe it was yourself and Ms. Willows that discovered the presence of the surveillance and video taping facility that Crane set up in the murder vic's attic?" Rogers asked.

"Yes we did. Nigel had set up microphones all over Jane Galloway's apartment and with a digital camera videoed all aspects of her life for sometime before he finally murdered her. He had been stalking her for sometime. It was reviewing those tapes that we discovered that Nigel had a fascination for and was also stalking Nick. It was on the last of those tapes where it was pointed out that Nigel was a danger to Nick and we sent Captain Brass to Nick's town house. Crane was arrested when he attempted to again assault Nick," Grissom replied.

"But Mr. Grissom were you aware that there were also surveillance tapes from Mr. Stokes town house?" Rogers asked.

Grissom slowly slid back in his chair. "No I was not, but it does make sense. Nigel recorded a great deal of Jane Galloway's life while stalking her. The tapes fed a psychological need to control the person he stalked, as a record of the fear he engendered," he replied. "This meeting is about those tapes from Nick's place, is it not?"

"Mr. Stokes has been out of town for the last few days has he not?" Caroline Rodriguez asked.

"Yes Nick had to fly home to Dallas, one of his sisters had emergency surgery and he wanted to be there for her and the rest of his family," Grissom replied. "He had the available time off and I approved it."

"Gil, Ecklie brought four of these tapes to my, the Assistant DA and Detective Rogers' attention." Mobley said. "We've watched a portion of the tapes to ascertain that the information that Ecklie called to our attention was indeed what he stated that it was."

"Sheriff, if you are going where I think that you going. I am more then well aware of what the content of those tapes are," Grissom said, his voice deepening. "The question I have is why you have brought this to my attention? The tapes are after all evidence in a criminal prosecution, in a portion of the investigation that neither I nor any of my shift have an active part in?"

"Mr. Grissom, I have spoken to Judge Walters. She is going to be presiding over this case. I have explained that what in general is on these four tapes is of an extremely personal nature and of no relevance to the case against Nigel Crane. Unfortunately the defense attorney has totally a different view. He is going to attempt to use the information there to discredit your work on the homicide portion of the case," Caroline Rodriquez said.

"There is a very real problem here Gil, the defense attorney has stated that he is going to demand that the four tapes that involve....." Mobley broke off.

"You don't have to try and sugar coat it Brian. Nick Stokes and I have a personal romantic relationship that involves expressions of sexuality. The defense attorney is going to try to play on that and suggest that I manufactured evidence in the Galloway case because his client was stalking my lover. Is that a reasonable assessment of the situation?" Grissom asked his face a dispassionate mask easily hiding his growing rage.

"That sums it up Mr. Grissom quite succinctly," Caroline Rodriguez replied. "I am very sorry, but I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you some questions about your relationship with Mr. Stokes."

"Nick and I have been in a sexual relationship exactly four months; we have been working together for a number of years. I have been his supervisor for a number of those years as well. Depending on exactly when Nigel Crane starting stalking Nick and taping him, he may have any number of our sexual encounters here in Las Vegas on tape but that should have no relevance since we were not aware of the fact that Crane was stalking Nick until after the investigation in to the murder of Jane Galloway started," Grissom said wearily. "My personal life and my professional life are kept strictly apart. I have made no secret of my sexuality, but I have not advertised it either and it does not interfere in my job."

"The date on the first tape that Crane made was May 23rd," Detective Rogers offered.

"We were at Nick's place on the 27th we'd just got off of a particularly long and arduous shift, his place was closer," Grissom said. "On the record the relationship began in Chicago, during a seminar we attended in February."

"Gil you realize that this could get very ugly in court. You may have kept your sexuality and private life separate, but Stokes has not. He was almost charged with the murder of his hooker girlfriend, damn it he had a hooker for a girlfriend. He's now involved in a homosexual relationship with his shift supervisor," Mobley stated baldly.

"I am quite aware of the kinds of questions that can be brought up Sheriff. However since Crane did not begin stalking Nick until after he had already stalked and killed Jane Galloway, the fact that Nick and I are in a relationship is irreverent. As to other portions of Nick's private life, it is that private, and I'm sure you remember that he was exonerated in Kristy Hopkins case. Ecklie did the investigation of that one himself. The tapes from the Galloway crime scene as well as all of the other physical evidence is all that is irrelevant, and very clearly in this case the evidence does not lie," Grissom said, not bothering to hide his anger any longer.

"Gil I have to protect the reputation of this department," Mobley started.

"Yes you do. But the physical evidence is very clear and clean on the murder and there is no way that the defense attorney is going to be able to discredit the tapes Crane made of Jane Galloway," Grissom stated.

"That is quite true Mr. Grissom. But there are still going to be questions about you, Mr. Stokes and your relationship. Mr. Stokes' previous history will most probably be brought forth and attempts will be made to discredit him based upon that history. I personally thought that you should be aware of that before the case goes to trial. Mr. Stokes has some very influential family members in the criminal justice system, albeit not in this state, things could get quite ugly for the two of you," Caroline Rodriguez started.

"Let the questions about Nick and myself be asked. If Crane's lawyer wants to try and sling some mud, it's not going to help his client's case and may ultimately only hurt it. Ours is not the only relationship in the department, and not the only one where one of the parties has supervisory jurisdiction over the other. For that matter it is not the only single sex relationship in the department. And at the very least in this case the evidence backs up the charges completely," Grissom broke off as his cell phone rang.

"You'd best get that Gil, I'm sure that your people are wondering where you are," Mobley said.

Nodding curtly Grissom pulled out his cell phone, "Grissom."

"Hey Gris you planning on joining us for breakfast any time soon? The natives are starting to get restless, and I'm not sure how much longer I can defend the coffee pot," Catherine Willows asked her voice laughing.

"I don't think so Catherine. Something has come up and I won't be able to make it, so why don't the rest of you enjoy breakfast and I'll see you in a couple of nights," Grissom replied.

"Something's wrong isn't it? Something to do with what the Sheriff wanted to talk to you about, and I hazard an educated guess that you're still with him," Catherine said all traces of the laugh gone from her voice.

"You're as astute as you usually are," Grissom replied.

"Do you need us back there with you? Do you need backup?" Catherine asked.

"No I can handle it, but we are going to have to have a talk," Grissom said.

"All right then I'll let you go. Just remember Gil, try and be somewhat diplomatic, remember a little politicking goes a long way," Catherine said just before hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now if that is all Sheriff, I would really like to go home and get some rest? It has been a very long night for me," Grissom said.

"Yes we're done here for now I think, unless either Assistant DA Rodriguez or Detective Rogers have any more questions?" Mobley asked. "Gil you do know that we had to go over this, otherwise Crane might have walked on all the charges if his attorney caused enough doubt in the minds of a jury to get a not guilty verdict."

"I understand the reasons for the questions Sheriff; however I don't have to like them," Grissom asked as he stood up.

"Yes thank you Mr. Grissom for your cooperation, you were very helpful. Are you going to speak to Mr. Stokes about this?" The Assistant DA asked.

"Yes I will speak to Nick and the other members of my shift involved in this case. And yes Sheriff I am going to update all of them fully on all the implications of this case," Grissom replied moving with his characteristic bow legged walk to the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grissom wearily parked the black Tahoe in its usual spot in his townhouse complex, Nick's dark blue Tahoe already parked in the second space reserved for his unit. Juggling briefcase, jacket and keys Grissom unlocked the door to his home, the smell of fine brewed coffee and a home cooked breakfast wafting in air.

"Hey Gris, the coffee is just about done, and I'll be done in a few, if you want to get started on breakfast, you don't have to wait for me. Cath called me and said you'd gotten stuck in a meeting with the Sheriff," Nick called from Grissom's bedroom.

"Morning Nicky, that's all right I'll pour us coffee and we can start on the food together. I see you've been busy this morning. I certainly don't mind a few more minutes. Besides the food will taste better with you here," Grissom concluded at his first sight of the large breakfast his thoughtful lover had prepared. Reaching up into the orderly cupboard Grissom placed two large black mugs down onto the grey slate counter of his kitchen.

"Hey babe, been two days too long," Nick murmured as he slid his arms around Grissom's waist from behind.

"Nicky," Grissom breathed as he turned in his lover's arms.

""Mmmmm, Gris," Nick murmured as he licked at Grissom's lower lip. "Missed you man, missed you."

"I know Nick. I missed you very much as well. I have grown very accustomed to seeing you around at work and at home, just knowing that you are close is very soothing to my psyche," Grissom replied, just before he deepened the light kisses that Nick had been raining his lips, his tongue driving into the wet warmth of Nick's mouth.

Drawing back when his lips began to tingle from a lack of oxygen Grissom asked breathlessly, "How is your sister and how was the trip back?"

"Jenny is doing great Gris. She really loved that book you got her on Art History, seems that one is really hard to get. She said to thank you from the bottom of her heart," Nick laughed. "You know I really hate to fly, so the trip back sucked, the plane was full of idiots who's idea of fun was to get as drunk as possible as soon as the cabin attendants could start serving the booze and screaming babies. I put on my head phones and fell asleep about 20 minutes into the flight. Only way I could handle it."

Grissom smiled at Nick and turned to pour the coffee as Nick moved to the refrigerator and brought over the milk container, pouring a little into each cup. Grissom moved over to the silverware drawer pulling out the additional flatware they would need as Nick began to dish up his breakfast offering of hash brown potatoes, bacon, and lightly scrambled eggs. The men moved in a carefully choreographed dance in the small galley each knowing where the other would be and moving easily in the small space.  
Grissom moved closer to the small table that Nick had already laid out for their meal, watching his lover complete his final preparations for their meal. Nick was wearing an old pair of sweat pants that rode low on lean hips accenting the taut muscles of his ass and long well muscled legs. Grissom licked his lips as lust began to tease at the edge of his awareness despite his exhaustion, knowing that Nick often wore those particular pants commando. Nick's presence, fully clothed or naked, always did that to him even before they became lovers. Nick Stokes was a very beautiful man and he, Gil Grissom, was one damned lucky middle aged man to have him in any way that Nick wanted or allowed. Nick Stokes could easily attract and have any man or woman in Las Vegas that took his fancy and for some strange reason grizzled, grey and ordinary Gil Grissom seemed to be what Nick wanted.

Nick looked up catching the look of love mixed with the growing awareness of lust and arousal on Grissom's face. "Food first, then love babe. I'm going to love you so slow and easy; after which you can fuck me through the mattress with that big thick cock of yours," Nick whispered his voice deepening in response to the look in Grissom's eyes, knowing how much his lover enjoyed when he talked dirty.

"You continue to have more confidence in this old man's stamina and recuperative abilities than I do Nicky. But I will try to live up to your expectations," Grissom said, pulling Nick close for a quick kiss as they sat down to eat.

Quiet murmurs of appreciation passed Grissom's lips as he enjoyed his much delayed breakfast. Finishing his coffee Nick pushed back his chair, watching with pleasure as his lover finished off his own breakfast.

"Gris I told my family about us. Mom already had an idea that someone special had come into my life, that I was seeing someone seriously. JR happened to mention meeting you in Chicago while we were at that seminar and well she put two and two together and came up with the right number," Nick said.

"How did your family take the news of our relationship?" Grissom asked.

"Gil, they've all known I was bisexual since I was in my teens. Dad wasn't too happy about it initially, my sexuality, that is, but in the 15 or so years since I came out about it both my parents have got used to it. My brother and sisters don't care who I fuck only that I'm happy. You made quite the hit with JR, so he's been spreading the word that Nicky finally found somebody to have a relationship with that is going to last," Nick replied.

"Your brother didn't happen to mention that I am more his age then yours did he?" Grissom asked.

"Gris your age is one of the least important aspects of this relationship. Jenny's partner is 8 years older then she is. Leah and her husband are almost 15 years apart. Sandra is five years older then her boyfriend and they've been together for 10 years. Damn I'm only 3 three years older then JR's oldest son. Age definitely isn't that big a thing in my family. All they are going to care about is that you love me and that we trying to make a go of a life together okay man?" Nick said.

"Okay Nick. I'll take your word on how your family is going to take us; I do have something to tell you about my meeting this morning. Something that is going to upset you a great deal," Grissom said.

"Go on Gris, sooner I know maybe the sooner we can get it straightened out," Nick said.

"It's about the Nigel Crane case," Grissom began.

"Ah shit man, now what?" Nick asked jumping up and beginning to pace in the length of the small kitchen.

"When Ecklie and his people did your place they found that Crane was taping you the same way that he was taping Jane Galloway," Grissom said.

"Fuck Gil, tell me that there aren't any tapes of us," Nick moaned, dropping his head in his hands. "Shit Crane just doesn't want to go away."

"The tapes have been reviewed by Ecklie, the lead investigator and the Assistant DA prosecuting the case. There are four tapes that specifically show the two of us together. It seems that the defense attorney may have gotten wind that four of the tapes have you and me on them in flagrante delicato, and he may try to make it look like I manufactured evidence about Nigel because he was stalking my lover," Grissom replied.

"Have you seen the tapes Gris?" Nick asked.

"No Nick, I haven't but it appears that Crane began taping you on the 23 rd of May, that means and I am very sorry about this Nick, that our first time together at your place was caught on tape, as well as from what I've been told three other times. It seems that Crane continued the attention to detail that he started at Jane Galloway's and our tapes are very explicit. Tapes that are now evidence in a murder trial," Grissom replied his head hanging, guilt clearly visible to Nick. "We should have come here, somehow I should have known better."

"Gris, I don't regret making love to you there or anywhere else. I don't regret us because man I love you. I'm pissed as hell that Crane isn't going away. I don't give a damn that all of Vegas knows we've got something going on. Crane really freaked me out man I was just really starting to get my head together with all of that shit, getting ready for my part in the trial and now this shit. Fuck," Nick fumed. "As for your manufacturing evidence, defense attorney hasn't got a hope in hell to prove that one. Crane filmed a murder, it isn't anyway that little fact isn't going to swing a jury to a guilty verdict and that's before all of the physical evidence gets presented. So the defense wants to go fishing let him, but he and Crane are the only ones that are going to lose this one. There is no way that Crane is going to walk on Jane Galloway's murder. "

"Nick I think that you had better let your parents know that about this, you know that once the defense attorney brings us up in court, it's going to make the news and your family, especially your mom and dad, deserve to know that they may be asked some potentially embarrassing questions. The Assistant DA said that she's going to try and minimize the fallout. Oh I know not for us, but because this is the kind of case that will put her on the political radar when she gets the conviction," Grissom said.

"You're right about letting the family know and I can tell you any attempts at questions will be met by one and all with a very quick and fast 'no comment.' What about the Sheriff and Ecklie? I can't see either of them taking this well," Nick said.

"Ecklie wasn't at the meeting and he didn't say anything about it this morning when we passed over the shift. As for the Sheriff, he may not like it, but I doubt he will put himself into any bad light by being politically incorrect. Those two recent civil rulings on discrimination for sexual orientation in the work place will keep him in check. Our relationship is between two consenting adults and we're not the only ones in the department, so he can't say much. It wouldn't look good if he attempted to do something to us, it would make the news, and I would make very sure of that," Grissom replied. "And there is your family's position to consider. Brian is a very political animal, your father is a Justice on the Supreme Court in Texas, your mother the District Attorney in Austin, and your brother is a Major in the Texas Rangers. All very prominent people in law enforcement and are to bound to know some prominent people in law enforcement here in Nevada, people our Sheriff won't want to upset a fact brought up by our lovely Assistant DA."

"Okay, we've got a plan. I can do that. I'll call mom later today and let her know what's coming down, that way she can tell the rest of the family. Don't be surprised if we get inundated with calls from all of them after mom's had the chance to talk to them," Nick said moving into Grissom's personal space. "Now lover how about we do something about the fact it's been too long since we made love? Still want you to fuck me through the mattress."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Conrad Ecklie stared down at the four copied video tapes lying against the usual clutter of his desk. Picking up the first tape labeled May 27th he inserted it into the video player, the machine automatically starting the tape playing. Sipping at his coffee Ecklie leaned back into the comfort of his chair, attention focused closely on the scene unfolding before him across the TV screen. Nick Stokes dark grey polo shirt bunched upward as a half naked Gil Grissom eagerly bent to the newly bared chest of his lover, tongue wrapped around one tawny nipple sucking enthusiastically, fingers of the other hand unzipping Stokes' jeans. Coffee mug abandoned quickly on the desk, he squirmed in his chair as his khaki trousers began to fit tighter across his bulging groin, Ecklie reached down to adjust his hardening cock giving it an absent minded stroke as he watched Nick push Grissom down on the wide bed removing pants and boxers in one pull; a surprising large uncut hard cock slapping at Grissom's belly as his clothes were removed. Eagerly he watched as Nick smiled smugly as Grissom's hips bucked helplessly upwards as Nick's tongue licked Gil's generously proportioned cock from root to tip, lips pushing loosened foreskin away from flushed cockhead. Ecklie writhed, the chair rocking back as he moved the tape running, quiet moans and words echoing in his office from the TV. Ecklie moaned softly as he felt his balls draw closer up his cock jerk and spill pre come copiously soaking his underwear as he watched the beauty of the two men before him. Grissom magnificent in his orgasm, Nick having sucked that huge cock down to the root.

"Jesus, God," Ecklie groaned reaching into his own pants, pinching hard at the root of his hard cock. "I'm not going to come in my own pants."


End file.
